Kiss me
by 2manyfandomstho
Summary: Random one shot featuring light Luke/Percy content and mild swearing/language. Basically just a drabble that could eventually turn Into a lengthy story. Male/male, rated T?. Just something I wanted to try. Most likely many grammar errors.


**Warning: Language and slash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/ Percy Jackson nor Rick Riordans Characters **

**A/N: All grammatical/spelling errors are mine as I don't have a beta.**

**Enjoy. **

Luke's hand slips down my shivering skin. "Kiss me, Percy." He says, I squirm at his demand. Teeth chattering, I press a shaky one to his mouth. His nails dig into the sensitive skin of my lower back. "'S not a kiss." He murmurs as he pulls away, his nose skimming down my jaw. "Well what exactly do you want from me? Its fucking cold out here!" I run my hand over his belt buckle. Water drips from my hair and as a car splashes by we sink into the shadows of a nearby alley. "That's never stopped you before." He whispers, playing with a button on my back pocket. I roll my eyes. "It was one time, and I might add it was barely drizzling then." I state as he slams me into the brick wall.

Rain pours from above and I see his shirt clings to his chest in a flattering manner. "Oh, God. You look so damn hot right now." I drawl breathlessly. His mouth moves to attack my neck and I allow a moan to escape my parted lips as I thread my fingers into his blonde spikes. His skilled mouth dances sinfully over my most likely marked skin and my hands claw down his neck to brace myself on his shoulders. My hips jerk on their own accord and we both let out gasps of delight, his only serving to send more thrills down my spine. "Luke," I pant, mewling into his mop of hair.

I feel his smirk on my tingling skin just before he pulls back to look up at me through his fringe. His eyes are heavy with want and just looking at his bruised lips make me throw my head back and let out a groan. Kisses once again smother me, working their way up to my lips once more. I feel if we go any longer we won't be able to stop and so I push him back reluctant and regretfully. "Come on, Babe. Can we go home? Get a taxi?" Luke groans and gets in one last kiss to my abused mouth before sighing and grabbing my hand. "Sure, but we'll have to get to a main road. Oh, also you'll be the one doing the whistling, you know you're the best at that."

In the low light of a rain distorted street lamp I see one of his blue eyes wink at me playfully. Wanting to roll my eyes at his ridiculous innuendo, I am surprised when I blush. Heat rushes to my cheeks and I look away as we exit the dead end alley. "I love when you do that." Luke purrs at me. I smirk a bit and feeling bold, look at him devilishly through my abnormally long lashes. "What? The whistling or the blush?" "Both," He answers simply, reaching over and brushing the knuckles of his free hand down my cheek fondly. I grimace as more blood rushes up as if wanting to be as close him possible. "You're so cute," he chuckles, grabbing my chin and angling it toward him for a soft kiss. I smile and lean into the warmth of his body heat, despite his soaked clothing, as I put my head down against the harsh wind.

We finally get to a street and out of habit I step away from Luke. When I lived back in a small town where everyone followed 'the laws of nature' and everyone knew every shitty little thing about everyone else just to keep the gossip mill running and there was a herbal tea that worked to cure any weird urges, I had to hide my sexuality. It also didn't help that when I moved here three and a half years ago, Luke initially wanted to keep us a secret. But it's New York and we're in high school and who the hell gives a shit. Luke pulls me back to his side gently and nuzzles his face into my neck. "I love you." He says apologetically. He knows that him keeping our relationship a secret only worked to worsen my problem.

I look up over his shoulder to see if anyone is giving us dirty looks and am relieved that the random pairs on the sidewalk pay us no mind, as if they've seen it all. "Lets go home," I sigh, looping my arms around his waist and burying my head under his chin. "You want to go to your place?" He asks. "No, I think my Mom gets off early tonight." I mumble, knowing that even though she is accepting as possible, she doesn't necessarily enjoy Luke sleeping over too much. "My place it is then. My mother shouldn't be back for a while." Luke's mom is never home, and the only times I've seen her she's either been raving drunk or making far too many peanut butter sandwiches to count. I squeeze him a bit tighter, he clears his throat. "Well lets hear that set of lungs." I smile and step away, stuffing fingers in my mouth as multiple cabs rush by.

A loud cabbie whistle rings through the air, loud enough to dominate the distant thunder and bring four cars skidding stop in front of us, a few heads turn toward me gratefully as they lower their previous flailing and now soaked arms. I grab Luke's arm and pull him to the closest one. We slide in and as Luke directs the cabbie I sigh and close my eyes. His lips brush over my cheek, fingers gently massaging my scalp. I rest against him and must doze off because when open my eyes next, Luke is practically carrying me to his front door. Over his shoulder I see the cabs taillights fade until they turn a corner.

"Put me down," I mutter as I secure my arms around his neck and pull myself closer. "Yeah, hold on bud." Then we're trudging down the stairs into the basement, aka his bedroom. "Did you remember to lock up? " I ask, my shoes scraping on the ground as I fall out of his hold and onto the bed. "Sure did." He responds. I let him pull my shoes off, followed by my belt and pants. I tiredly pull my shirt over my head, jerking, aggravated when it sticks to my skin. His slip off as well and I'm soon snuggling up to him in nothing but my boxers which got the least of the damage. "So tired." I yawn, twirling some of his silky hair between my fingers as I drift. "Go to sleep." Luke's lips trailing feathery kisses on my forehead guide me to peaceful dreams.

**A/N: Okay so this is most likely just a random one shot with many grammatical errors. However it was originally written as a multi chapter but in that scenario everything quickly took to a dark path so it will most likely just be this for now at least. Yes, I am back. Sort of. Will post something soon about my other story! (Also, any thoughts to if the rating is correct for this?)**


End file.
